Time Of Great Men
by alfred-luv66
Summary: I finally got word processor that wasnt corrupt. Yay. This is story I put up on deviantart. I still lot more writing for this story I just need to type up, but I been so lazy with school and all my other projects I created. All little
1. Chapter 1

UN  
America: Any new issues or concerns?  
France: Asides England  
England looking shocked: What?!  
France and England start fighting  
Canada raises his hand  
America not noticing: Anyone?  
Canada raising his hand higher  
America still not noticing: Guess not  
Canada flipping out: I have one!  
America pointing to Canada: And you are?  
Canada: Come on. You know me since we were little. I'm Canada. God damn it.  
America: Oh ok. What is it?  
Canada: I think we should have higher standards for all CO2 the world puts out.  
Many look concern  
Canada continues: We need to stop global warming and we need to reduce our carbon emissions  
Japan: I agree  
Switzerland: You always agree  
America: I won't allow it. I'm already in hot water.  
Daydream mode  
America carrying load of "stuff"* on his back  
*debt  
Distant voice: America can handle it, but we need to fix blah blah blah  
Shadow figure hands more "stuff" to America to carry  
Back at scene at UN  
France and England still fighting  
Germany getting more annoyed by the second and finally yells: Shut up!  
France and England now quiet  
Germany continues: Go on  
Canada: But America, you already didn't sign Kyoto Protocol...America you need it the most-  
America interrupts: What about China? They are about past us on CO2 emissions.  
China upset: What??!!  
England: Come to think of it, America, you don't agree on lot things about helping stop global warming...I remember-  
America interrupts: But that would further more cripple my economy.  
England: Thats what you get going crazy with your credit card and still are...You're so irresponsible with your money. You wouldn't be in this mess if you were still part of England and you have better education, better health care blah blah blah-  
America interrupts: Look who's talking. Your economic is in the toilet as well. At least I have choose in health care-  
England interrupts: Yeah, but you have to be rich to afford it. My health care-  
France interrupts: I have the best health care. You two's health care sucks-  
America and England angrily yell: It's not!!!  
France, England and America fighting  
Germany puts his head in his hands: Oh God!  
Italy: Germany Germany  
Italy hugs Germany  
Germany surprised: Huh?  
China to Russia: Do you want to break up the fight or should I?  
Russia: I'll do it  
Russia turns towards France, America and England fighting  
Room gets dark  
Russia talking scary: Stop it now or else  
France, America and England stop in their tracks  
America finally gets the courage to say something: Anything else to talk about?  
Sealand hiding at end of the table and trying to disguise his voice: How about recognizing Sealand as country?  
Everyone looks at Sealand  
England: Get lost Sealand. I may have given you freedom, but doesn't make you a country.  
Sealand: But, you said that about America too, when they beat you in the American Revolution.  
England: But that was different.  
America Not really  
England shocked: What??!!!  
America continued: I may have won the revolution, but you keep thinking it was a phase.  
England still shocked  
America continued: I even had to do another revolution* because you still didn't believe I was a country. So you treated me like I was still your property.  
*War of 1812  
France: I remember that. How America has changed over the years. So grown up. Unlike England.  
England slaps France in the face  
England and France start fighting again  
Germany signs: Oh God  
America ends up thinking of the American Revolution, which he hadn't thought of it in while.  
Flashback to Colonial America  
America walks over to buy some tea  
America stops at shop and picks up a bag  
America looks at the price and is shocked at the price  
America thinks to himself: This has to be a mistake.  
America points it out to England: This must be a mistake  
England: It's no mistake. Had to raise the tax to pay for the war*.  
*French and Indian War  
America: But the war's been over for while now.  
America looks in his pocket for money and finds he doesn't have the money for it.  
England shoos him away  
America goes to get newspaper and sees new tax on it as well  
America is depressed  
America then goes to get his new chair he ordered  
He not shocked on the tax on it as well  
America sitting at bar when thought pops into his head: I have idea!  
America dress as native dumps all of England's tea into the harbor  
America is sleeping at his desk  
England comes in all angry  
England hits America in the back of the head  
America wakes up: Oh England. What brings you here?  
England: Don't give me that.  
England mocking America: Oh England. What brings you here?  
America: Is something wrong.  
England: Of course there something wrong. You!  
America: Me??!!!  
England: Yes, you. Because of you, all my tea is in the harbor.  
America little shocked England found out.  
England continued: What the bloody hell were you thinking putting on your little act. That cost me bundle for your little "rebellion". Like you soo better when you were younger and not so rebellious.  
America upset: I'm done with you bossing me around. I'm not little anymore. I don't need you. I wish you drop dead England.  
England upset and almost grabbing America and strangling him: Why you....!!!  
England got idea  
England: I thinking it's time I come stay with you for while. Since you clearly crying out for attention. If you wanted attention, you could of asked for it, instead of acting so childish. Don't worry this rebellious phase will end soon.  
America: But-  
England interupts: It's settled. I'm coming to stay with you, until this rebellious phase is over. Just got to get my things.  
America is left there upset


	2. Chapter 2

Alfred hear a familiar voice " Alfred Alfred Alfred..."

He finally realized it was Arthur, snapping him back to the scene at the UN. Francis was laying on the floor unconscious, probably Arthur hit him too hard.

"Alfred" said Arthur.

"Huh" said Alfred.

"It's time to go" said Arthur.

Alfred looking confused, but trying to act like he know what was going on. "Right", he lied.

Alfred and Arthur walking home together, since they both live so close to each other. Most of the walk, both are quiet. Arthur finally the silence.

"Why are you so quiet? Usually your talking up a storm. Are you feeling alright?" said worried Englishman.

"Yeah...just thinking about the past. No big deal. Really." said daydreaming country.

England wondering, "What about the past?"

Alfred trying to get out of this conversation, "You know the past."

Arthur getting angry, "I don't know."

"You know." said Alfred.

Arthur so upset now because Alfred always plays these games to get out of things.

"I don't. I wish you didn't do these games", Arthur screaming now.

Alfred wished he didn't mention anything.

"Really nothing...just..." Alfred stopped.

Arthur yelling, "Just what?"

Alfred looked down, "I was thinking about American Revolution. Ok."

Arthur knew how he felt.

"Oh.", said Arthur in small voice. Arthur looked down and then up. He opened his mouth to try and find the words, but nothing came out. He close his mouth.

The rest of the way home was very quiet. Alfred waved goodbye to Arthur, when he finally got to his door. Alfred creep in quietly. Tony was playing video games.

Tori look up from cleaning to see Alfred. "Hi Alfred. Sorry I wasn't at the meeting-"

Alfred walked past Tori.

"Alfred. What's wrong?" Tori continued.

Alfred slammed his bedroom door and blooped on his bed. Out of nowhere, shadow popped out from under the bed. Alfred fell off the bed out of fear. He quickly realized it was just Maria. Alfred never liked when she popped out of nowhere. She kind of remember Alfred of Ivan, only as girl and less creepy.

"!Hola Alfred!", said smiling girl.

"Not now.", said Alfred, now hiding his head.

"What's wrong? Did Arthur or Wang Yao bother you?", said now worried Maria.

"No", said Alfred.

"Is it about your debt?", said Maria.

"Little bit", said Alfred.

"What is it then?", said Maria, using her puppy dog eyes. Alfred hate that when she used them.

Alfred finally cracked. "Just thinking about American Revolution. Sorry to worry you. Just getting depressed by what I become.

Both were silent for while. Maria finally couldn't take the quietness. She kissed Alfred on the lips.

"It's going to be alright, Alfred", said cheerful Maria.

Alfred could of argued her about that for hours, but decided not to.

"I guess so. Uhhh Maria, if you wouldn't mind to leave. I want to get some rest.", said Alfred.

"Ok. I love you.", said Maria getting up.

"Bye then.", said Alfred.

Maria was gone now. Alfred never was good at telling his true feelings to Maria. Alfred ended up passing out before he got to think about what he done to Maria. He ended up dreaming again of the American Revolution.

Colonial America

The smaller Alfred was cleaning his gun, when Arthur bust from the door.

Arthur looked at Alfred with discuss and started shout at Alfred, "Wot the blood hell are you doing?"

"Don't worry Arthur. Just cleaning my gun. Is that a problem?", said upset colony.

"Just...you might use it against me.", said Arthur.

"Aren't we paranoid. Wasn't I suppose to be over my little rebellious stage?", said Alfred sarcastic.

Arthur caught Alfred's sarcasm and grew angry.

"If you try to mess with me, I will crush you. I don't care if I raised you.", said Arthur with a burning passion.

Alfred never seen this side of Arthur before. 'I think he's not kidding. I think may need to step up my game, if I ever want to be free. At this rate, I'll have Arthur on my back forever.'

"America!", shouted Arthur.

"Huh?" sad confused Alfred.

"Have you been listening to me?" shouted Arthur.

"Yeah yeah yeah." said Alfred shrugging him off.

Arthur knew well Alfred wasn't listening to him.

"Oh really? Wot was I talking about?", said chester cat smiled Arthur.

"You were talking about crushing me.", said Alfred bsing his way through.

"And?", Arthur added in.

" And I'm going to go mental and try and kill you.", said Alfred. Then, smiling.

Arthur hit his hand to his forehead. "No, I didn't say that. I said..", Arthur went on.

As usual, Alfred got distracted by the snow that was coming down and bust out, "Snow!!!"

Arthur was shocked, "Wot??!! You weren't listening to me because of god damn snow."

Alfred still not listening, started planing what he wanted to do. " I want to make a snowman!", shouted the loud excited colony. Arthur notice the child likeness of America and began to melt the anger.

Arthur thought to himself while looking at Alfred making a snowman, 'Where did I go wrong? You use to be so loveable.'

Alfred shouted to Arthur, "Can I borrow your eyebrows?"

Arthur snapped out of his daydreaming and shouted at Alfred, "Wot??!! I'm going to get you for that."

Arthur chasing Alfred all over the yard.


	3. Chapter 3

_Bam_

Alfred fell out of bed. It took Alfred a few seconds to wake up. Finally, the pain hit him.

"Owww.", said Alfred rubbing his head.

Alfred walks out into the hallway to the kitchen. When he gets there, Maria and Liberty are fighting, as usual. Tori is scared for his life in a corner.

'Man, Liberty still doesn't get along with Maria after all these years.', Alfred thinking to himself.

Maria notices Alfred.

"Did you have a good rest? You look much better.", said Maria with a big smile.

"Yeah, I did. I'm doing better now. Thank you very much", said Alfred.

Liberty rolled her eyes. Liberty use to love Alfred, when she first meet him. But as soon as Alfred went down a dark path, she fell out of love, as she put it. Alfred always fell a lump in his stomach, when ever he thought about it.

"Why are you crying?", said Liberty a little concern.

Alfred hadn't notice the tears. Of course, Alfred tried to play it cool.

"I'm not crying. I'm the hero. Hero's don't cry. It's just allergies.", said Alfred.

Liberty knew when Alfred was lying and she wasn't buying Alfred's bs story.

Alfred felt a warmth come over him like someone was holding him.

Immediately, Alfred thought, ' It must be Maria.'

Alfred looked over to Tori cleaning up a vase that Liberty and Maria broke. Next to Tori, was not Liberty, but Maria.

'If Maria is there, then who's holding me?! I hope it's not Ivan. Man, that guy creeps me out. Come to think of it, where's Liberty?', thought Alfred nervously.

Alfred turned around to find out it was Liberty holding him. Both stared at each other.

"I'm so happy, you're not Ivan", said Alfred stupidly.

Liberty shocked and upset, "Why you!!"

Liberty released Alfred and pulled out her golden torch*. Liberty beat up Alfred, until Maria hit Liberty over the head with another one of Alfred's vases. Tori went back to the safety of the corner scared.

*yes it's golden...it's in the poem on the Statue of Liberty

'You think Tori would be use to fights like this from living with Ivan.', thought Alfred when he saw Tori.

Alfred walked outside to escape another one of Maria Liberty wars. Alfred sat under a willow tree. Thoughts of happy times when he was little and still Arthur's colony popped into his head. Alfred sighed at the memories.

"What's up bro? You look kind of down?", said Matthew concerned.

Alfred put on a fake smile, "I'm hero and us heroes don't feel down."

Matthew know Alfred was lying.

"Ok", said Matthew.

Matthew sat down next to Alfred.

Matthew trying to think of something to say, "Beautiful day we have."

"Yup", said Alfred.

Matthew sighed.

Out of the blue, Alfred says, "Do you think things will ever go back to way they were for me?"

Matthew was confused at what his brother said. He couldn't think about it to long, until Maria fell out of the tree and landed on Matthew.

"What the hell is wrong with you?", said Matthew angrily.

"I love my brothers too much.", said Maria.

Maria grabs Matthew and hugs him so tight that Matthew couldn't breath.

Matthew struggling to get the words out, "Elp me Alfred."

"Maria release Matthew. I don't want to deal with this right now.", said Alfred sternly. Alfred sighed.

Matthew was breathing hard, when Maria finally released him.

Matthew whispered to Maria, "What's wrong with Alfred? Is he still upset about what happened at G8 meeting?"

Maria whispered back, "He's getting upset at what he's become or something like that."

Alfred paid no attention to the two and when back to thinking.

Arthur stationed on the streets to keep watch. Alfred see him when he's coming home. An idea pops into his mind, he can't refuse. He hits Arthur square in the face with a snowball.

"Wot the bloody hell?", Arthur shouts.

Many more join in on throwing snowball at Arthur. Arthur is hit straight in the eye with icicle. So angry now, Arthur starts shooting on the group. Alfred is covered in the blood of the poor victims around him*. Arthur sees what he did.

*Bloody Massacre or Boston Massacre

"Alfred I-", Arthur tries to tell Alfred.

"Shut up. You're not my brother anymore.", Alfred says in calm dark voice.

Alfred walks away leaving Arthur alone except the dead.

Alfred's working on a chair. Arthur comes in.

"Are you still mad at me?", says Arthur worried.

Alfred is silent.

"Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?", said Arthur trying to buy Alfred's love.

"Well.", said Alfred.

"No independence! How about I get get rid of more taxes?*", said Arthur.

*all except tea

"Fine.", said Alfred still little annoyed with Arthur.

"Good. I solved that problem.", Arthur said while giving himself a pat on the back.

Alfred rolled his eyes.

"Wot was that for?", said Arthur ticked off.

Alfred pretending not to know what Arthur was talking about, "What?"

"You know very well what you did.", shouted Arthur.

"Uh huh.", said Alfred.

Arthur tries to strangle Alfred, but Alfred runs away before he had the chance to.

Alfred wakes up to Maria poking him.

"See he's not dead.", Matthew shouted out to Maria.

Maria hugs Alfred, while saying, "I'm happy you're not dead."

Alfred starts laughing.

"Only you Maria", Alfred tries to say, while stile laughing.


End file.
